An investigation will be carried out to determine the relationship between circadian rhythms in drug action and similar rhythms in drug metabolism and tissue sensitivity to pharmacologic agents such as barbiturates, analgesics and tremorigenic agents. Factors which may modify the temporal characteristics and amplitude of circadian rhythms in hepatic drug metabolism including the nature of the diet and pheromones will be studied in rats and mice.